How To Decieve A Fae
by AlderannianPrincess
Summary: Maleficent watches a four year old Aurora playing in the field outside the Moors. When the toddler finds herself in peril, the Dark Fae's long dormant maternal instincts kick in. Leading her and Diaval to a discovery that will change the course of their life, and Aurora's. Maleval pairing, with Familial Malora and Diavora. AKA, Aurora is basically their hatchling in their eyes


[A/N: This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go! Definite multi-chapter, but not sure how many. ~Jaded]

———————————————————————

3rd Person POV

"Oh look, the little beast is about to fall off the cliff..."

The wingless faery drawls in an almost bored tone, as her servant Diaval squawks in indignation.

Surely she wouldn't really let the toddler fall to her death, right?

At the last second, just as Aurora tumbles over the edge with a shriek of terror...

Maleficent's magic reaches out, then recoils quickly in surprise and fear.

Even the raven beside her let's out an astonished noise, the utterly unbelievable sight rendering him speechless.

There, before their very eyes, was little Aurora... Floating in midair.

Her little, blondeish-yellow wings, as untrained as they are, barely holding her weight.

Maleficent springs into action, sprinting across the field that separated her from the girl.

Reaching out, she gathers the little beast into her arms, examining her as best she can.

From up close, she was now seeing what she had never seen in the child before.

Her eyes swirled from a blue, to a golden-green, and back again.

Little horns were hidden in the well placed, messy golden curls.

Her skin wasn't quite as humanlike as one might think, from far away...

She held a pale, utterly white complexion almost, only a little brighter than Maleficent's herself.

They were awfully close to the Moors, and as such any glamours and enchantments fell away.

Leaving Aurora, in her true form... The form of a Dark Fae?

Setting the child back down on her feet, Maleficent growled quietly as she watched the girl toddle a little ways away.

"Diaval," she barks without an ounce of kindness in her tone. The raven sails from the tree, landing on her shoulder.

His questioning coo turning her head toward him, "I need you to go to the castle, find out how this has happened."

Without another noise, the raven nods and takes to the skies.

Making his way to King Stefan's castle with a haste he hadn't known possible until now.

His Mistress was so distraught, he couldn't help but want to resolve the issues as soon as possible.

Gliding in through the open window, Diaval perched himself high up in the eves of the King and Queen's chambers.

"What if the witch discovers what we've done, Stefan?" The Queen asks, fear lacing through every word spoken in hushed tones.

Little head tilting, Diaval ruffled his feathers in annoyance, so they were in on whatever was happening to his hatchling...

"She won't go near the girl, Leila, she's utterly repulsed by humans."

And while Stefan had a point, only Diaval knew that Maleficent had a soft spot for one human child in particular.

"Her curse though, Stefan... What if she cannot help being drawn to Aurora?"

The King seemed to think this over for a long moment, then shrugged.

"The pixies enchantments are strong, I believe they will hold." And yet, inwardly he had begun to worry.

If Maleficent figured out his plan, before he was ready for her to...

"She must never know, it was her own daughter she cursed." He mutters, and leaves the room in a hurry.

Diaval close behind him in the shadows, they arrive to the trophy room. The raven's eyes widen in shock as he see's the Fae's stolen wings.

Rattling around in a wooden and glass case, as if they were trying to reunite themselves with their owner.

The King sits in a chair in front of them, muttering utter insanity. Speaking of plans, and secrets... Then Diaval spots it.

There's a small bald spot, where a few feathers had been plucked from His Mistress's wings. Anger boils inside the raven, as he quickly takes his leave.

Making the journey back to the Moor with his carefully pilfered information, he has barely landed at Maleficent's feet when.

"Into a Man," and suddenly his body is stretching and growing. Losing its feathers, leaving slicked back hair in its place.

He's a man once more, and he's never been more nervous to be such. "Mistress," he starts, not sure how exactly he is to tell her what he learned.

Diaval's nervous face is the first thing Maleficent see's of him, upon his return and that only serves to further her sour mood.

"Tell me you heard something useful, Diaval..." she's got the toddler on her hip. Not yet ready to let her wander back to the idiot pixies.

Just in case what she's thinking is true, she wants them nowhere near her.

"Your wings, Mistress... I saw them." This gathers the Fae's attention completely, her grip almost going slack on the child.

"He's kept them, all this time? Well, where were they? Did they seem unharmed?"

At this, the man tilted his head away from the faery, nervous to give the answers she sought.

"They seemed alright Mistress, apart from a small bald patch that is."

Maleficent's eyes blazed with the green fires of her magic, so that was how he had done it.

Glancing down at the toddler on her hip, the fae held the girl impossibly closer now that she knew for certain.

"They were talking about Stefan's plan, and how you couldn't know, it would ruin it."

Maleficent nodded along with her servant's words, but she already knew it was too late.

There was no way, to save Aurora from the curse, and Stefan had won once again.

"We've got to protect the little beast, at all costs, Diaval... After all, she is my daughter."

———————————————————————

[A/N: Here's chapter one! I hope you like it, and I hope you don't mind the twist I've thrown in. Enjoy! ~Jaded]


End file.
